When the World Falls Apart
by BunniesOfDoom
Summary: Kim and Jackie attempt to deal with the aftermath of Kim being outed as a witch, and their flight from the DWMA.


**Set after Kim and Jackie flee the DWMA, but before they join up with Arachnophobia.**

* * *

They fly for a long time in silence. Both of them are worried and stunned beyond belief, and Kim doesn't suggest that they land until the sun is low on the horizon, sinking beneath the cover of the trees. She and Jackie are both exhausted and in shock, but terror keeps them awake and alert.

Jackie is the one to finally break the silence. "Kim?" she asks tentatively, trying to gently get her partner's attention. "What should we do now?" Because Jackie, who is always prepared and has a plan for everything, has no idea what to do in this scenario. She's always been too terrified to even think about it. They have survival training that they learned in their classes, but surely a single witch and her weapon partner can't hide from the DWMA forever.

They need a plan, and they need a place to shelter them. The DWMA has talented people. The school will send people that can sense souls to look for them, and Jackie shudders at the idea of Maka or Ox being sent to look for them. They can't sit around and mope forever, and Kim has way more experience hiding from people than she does. "Kim?" she asks again when her meister doesn't answer. Kim says nothing in response, but Jackie notices that her shoulders are shaking.

She walks over to the witch, who has her knees curled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs, and places a gentle hand on her shoulder. Kim flinches at the contact and Jackie yanks her hand back hastily. "I don't know!" Kim snaps, and begins to cry in earnest, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Jackie winces, but doesn't get angry at Kim. She's had years to get used to Kim's outbursts and temper, so instead of snapping back at her, she pulls the shorter girl into a tight embrace and rests her chin in Kim's short hair. Kim lets out a choked sob and cries into Jackie's shoulder. Jackie rubs her back soothingly; they've both had a very stressful day. If Kim notices that her shoulders are trembling too, or the tears that run into her hair, she doesn't mention it.

Finally, Kim's crying tapers off and she pulls away a little, but stays in Jackie's arms. She scrubs her face furiously before speaking, her voice rough from crying. "I'm sorry I snapped at you," she murmurs apologetically. "I just—" She takes a deep breath, trying to control her emotions. "I have no idea what to do."

"It's okay," Jackie reassures her, making no move to get up. When the world falls apart around them, at least they still can take comfort in each other. "We do need to come up with a plan, though. And you're the expert and hiding here, so I thought I'd get your advice on this." She gives Kim's shoulder a little squeeze, and is rewarded with a mischievous smile, even if it's only a shadow of Kim's usual grin.

Kim clears her throat, looking thoughtful. "We'd need to find somewhere with powerful magic protection that can shield us from anyone who comes to look for us, witches or DWMA alike. Do you have any ideas?"

Jackie shakes her head, frowning. "Don't worry about it, we'll figure something out." She pauses for a moment. She doesn't meet Jackie's eyes when she makes her next suggestion. "You should go back to school. You don't have to stay with me, you could tell them that you didn't know and that I kidnapped you to make you go with me." The words tumble out in a rush, and Jackie is already preemptively shaking her head before she's halfway finished talking.

"No way. Not happening!" Jackie says fiercely, pulling Kim into a bone-crushing hug. Kim's reminded of another time that Jackie held onto her with no intention of letting go. Sometimes it amazes her, how loyal her weapon is. Jackie was the first person to accept her for both sides of herself: to accept her identity as a witch and a meister. Jackie makes her feel whole.

Jackie takes Kim's chin in her hands and makes her look into her eyes. "I am your weapon partner, and you are my meister. That means I am staying with you no matter what, you got that?" Jackie says firmly, a stubborn hardness in her brown eyes. Kim nods jerkily, and Jackie releases her face and lets out a relieved sigh.

"We'll figure something out, you'll see," Jackie murmurs softly. Kim smiles back, just as tenderly. As long as they have each other, everything will turn out okay.

* * *

 **Please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**


End file.
